


焦糖奶布丁

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 现在预警都不能在lof写反正大家就习惯点开链接再看预警吧……注意避雷就是了。现架paro两个人都是学生，基本上连怎么做都只有个大概，所以并不激烈……初体验wwwwwww我喜欢这种有带套这里土哥性子比较偏仔土，并不特别强势………………





	焦糖奶布丁

“那……那我要进去了哦？”  
宇智波带土架起漩涡鸣人的一条腿，尽力把鸣人夹得极紧的胯撑开。他犹豫着把自己硬的发痛的性器拿了出来，抵在入口磨蹭。小孔里流出的滑液已经把粉红色的开口涂得湿乎乎，可他还是不敢轻举妄动。

漩涡鸣人吻他，湿黏黏的舌头从脖颈一直舔到肩头，他边吸吮边咬，又麻又疼。带土想，这是同意的讯号……他心虚似的，没有再问一遍，掐住漩涡鸣人的腰把自己往里送。腔室一点都不欢迎他，卡得极紧，肌肉绷直用力，他把自己埋入一半，然后寸步难行。鸣人轻声喊他，“拔出去……”

“可是好不容易才……”

“再塞进来我好痛啊……”鸣人咬着牙回答，“润滑没做好……那本书果然是盗版……”他说到最后忍不住骂了声，接着扶着宇智波带土的肩膀把自己从勃发的阴茎上抽离。每动一寸他都得喘息一声，带土更是不好受，他的额头都是汗水，但他已经尽力在配合了。

松开的时候漩涡鸣人重重出了一口气，他自己的东西已经全软了。他蹲在床头柜那边翻找了半天，只能找到保险套。  
他愣了一下，赶紧招呼带土过来，两个人面面相觑。鸣人嗓子眼里像是卡了骨头，他只好低头把包装袋先撕开，有些黏糊的液体被挤了出来，他抹了一把，拎出那个小小的袋子，就着半跪在地上的姿势，小心翼翼地帮带土套上。  
他着实不知道怎么办，哪怕是盗版书上都没写，但这玩意黏黏糊糊的，这样就会顺畅一点了吧……  
管他呢，硬着头皮总能搞定的。

宇智波带土的脸通红通红的，他校裤只松了拉链，只把暴起青筋的那玩意露在外面。鸣人觉得带土要是别那么白就好了，脸红都那么容易看出来，他也没法保持冷静了，干脆背过身去，自己跪趴在床上，低声说，“你再试试？”

“好……”  
鸣人不知怎的觉得带土想夺门而逃，如果不是做到这份上。他也在试探，虽然他们两个都不缺勇敢，但勇气似乎不应该用在这种地方。

但带土还是扶住了他的腰，他的手劲很大，像一种钳制。紧接着他把自己推了进来，鸣人“嗯唔”了一声，意识到这声音太腻，他只好把枕头死死咬在嘴里。

形状能感觉到……发育得不错，比他稍微大那么一些，鸣人想，他应该事先放一个什么东西在里面，那他就不会感觉自己是这样一寸寸地被凿开。只是又湿漉漉不少，保险套是凉的，他被那种温度烫了一下，忍不住蜷紧了脚趾。

比起他因疼痛而疲软的性器，宇智波带土显然兴奋得不行，至少从体征上来看。漩涡鸣人往后退了几寸，顺利吞下了最后一点儿。这感觉怪怪的，比上一次进的深了太多，被碰到了不得了的地方。他的腰发软，但竭力用手臂撑住，总算没让整个人瘫倒在床上。

带土吻他的脊背，从脑后柔软汗湿的金发顺着脊柱一路往下，他的吻很轻，用嘴唇贴着一路慢慢地滑弄。鸣人想起他唇瓣的样子，鲜红的，饱满的下唇，就这么一想他就要硬了。该死，明明他还没吻过……

他不知道为什么带土还是不动，他们靠着盗版书上的知识一路误打误撞做到了现在，他已经尽力放松了身体，本来应该是跟小说上说的一样，“暴风骤雨”之类……的吧。

鸣人迷惑地想，但带土只是着迷似的埋在他身体里，只有吻，铺天盖地地在他的皮肤上打下烙印。粗糙的指腹碾过他的乳尖，拉扯，揉捏，像对待一团橡皮泥。鸣人喘息着，他极力在这肉欲的海上找到自己的凭依，他扭头抓紧了宇智波带土的领带，结结巴巴地说，“你动……动啊。”  
“……好。”

宇智波带土想，他停止了无休止的亲吻，右手绕到前面握住漩涡鸣人兴奋的性器，重重地插了几下。他一动身下敏感的肉体就要发出低低的喘息，那声音是颤抖的，羔羊似的，触电般切入他的神经，快感是爆炸式的，光就占有的事实已经令他濒临高潮。

鸣人高高昂起了头，他的脊背挺得很直，汗水顺着饱满的曲线涌下来，应和着黯淡的床头灯，闪着水光。他知道鸣人也很兴奋，因为后穴在他挺入，抽出的间隙总会抓紧机会讨好似的收紧，他的顶端碾过不平整的粘膜，把它们撑到圆滑干净。隔了一层薄薄的膜的触感有些奇怪，他知道鸣人是为了润滑，但还是有些不快。

顶弄，抽出，插入。他食髓知味，少年人在这种地方上似乎有种无师自通的聪敏，他开始有意思地顶撞那块突起，两相摩挲，挤压的快感让他想射出，手里的鸣人性器更是湿溻溻涌流出一滩液体。  
只是他不再满足于后入而已，他看不见鸣人的脸，于是他把他的恋人的右腿架起，鸣人侧躺着配合他，呻吟闷闷的，从枕头里漏出来。他的操干愈发凶猛用力，腔室承载不下的精液涌了出来，打湿了他们的耻毛。


End file.
